


A Heart of Glass

by Feather_Dancer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he does want revenge on Merlin, Disability, Douxie is not basically Morgana in this AU, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Humans are confusing things, Lying through your teeth like it's going out of style, Moral support cat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, What is a gender and can you eat it, devil's deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: Douxie Casperan, the 19 year old apprentice of Merlin discovered the secrets that Camelot had hidden away under his feet and vowed to break out the prisoners unaware of the terrible chain of events such an innocent act of mercy would cause. He would be branded a traitor, lose his left hand, his home, his second family and be thought to have succumbed to his injury. Only one person knows the truth: He was driven straight into the hands of the Arcane Order.Chapters are not in chronological order.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Not all it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few days since Morgana was exorcised from Claire Nuñez and armed with an unexpected tidbit, she goes seeking answers from a certain guitarist.

The past couple of days had been on the odder side of things to say the least, laced as they were with a melancholic air and a sense of almost _hopefulness_ despite the circumstances of it all happening were… Well, far from ideal feels like an understatement? Morgana had _assured_ him that no harm would come to her temporary host and that this was simply a means of seizing a unique opportunity that had presented it’s self when words were found again to be spoken with. Because of a constant heartache the rawness it bore was unable to heal thus neither had ever forgotten of the promises she had made in order to keep the far younger Douxie safe from _him_ , ones made to a greater power before going to war on magic’s behalf. He too when able to find it in himself to live beyond those sheltered walls had survived in a harsh world until they could be reunited if only for a fraction of the time that had been stolen away. Those beyond the walls of his apartment didn’t need to know how much he had broken down and cried in her arms nor of how he selfishly had never wanted to let go again. It might not have been his adoptive sister in a conventional sense but it was her in spirit and that, after so long apart, was **enough** to help keep even the worst nightmares at bay after literal centuries of forced silence and not knowing if the other still existed on this plane.

It must have been showing a little after then too. Zoe who knew him far better than most had immediately called him out saying he looked far less weighed down by everything than he usually would when the careful mask of pretending otherwise was taken away while chilling out in his unusually bare apartment. The wizard had simply laughed it off with a _maybe a little_ before distracting her with some of the latest messages he’d been sent that happened to include a rather horrifying text wall about the latest exploits in homebrew coffee making and how this one hadn’t exploded when heated which was most joyous. His guinea pig days weren’t over yet apparently and this managed to stop her prying any further, he was thankful for it.

Upon a much more modest Thursday, one where he is humming a song he’d been working on, he was innocently in the midst of returning a few books to their shelves from where they had been left out on one of the tables (Annoyingly) within GDT the door is swung wide open revealing a familiar punkish wearing teenager looking a mite out of breath and clutching the doorknob for dear life. The sudden noise causes Douxie to go completely rigid for a split second before he forces himself back into customer service mode with a quirked brow and puzzled smile as though this was somehow a perfectly normal occurrence and hadn’t _really_ set his fight of flight reflex into overdrive.

“Oh Lady Claire! Didn’t expect you to be visiting. What brings you to this humble little second-hand book shop in such a rush?”

Somehow simply speaking startles her right back and she starts to burn up with embarrassment before sagging in relief upon realising that nobody else appears to be in the building aside from the pair of them. Uttering quick apology for bursting in so unexpectedly that receives a nod of appreciation, the door is pushed closed with a click though it’s hard to miss quite how she’s acting, a bit giddy with excitement, the adrenaline from running and uncertainty mixed together leaving her a little jittery as a result and very unsure what to do with herself. Quite the contrast to the quiet confidence she seemed to carry before when they met, strangeness with a sorceress aside.

“Whoah,” she whispers, marvelling at all the slightly off the wall décor or the few publicly viewable trinkets that are squirreled away in the various cabinets. It manages to raise the slightest grin while the last few paperbacks are put back into place, always rather nice to have your handiwork appreciated even if by his own admission it’s a bit of a mish mash attempt to match the vibe of the name and a little bit of what he’s more used to. Interior design to him was more uh chuck it around and hope for the best? Very take or leave it and certainly not to everybody’s tastes.

“I’ve walked past here like _a_ _lot_ but I think this is the first time I’ve come in? You have so much stuff in here!” She’s already checking over things with wonder talking all the way until she ends up by the fireplace, looking up at painting that erred just on the side of fantastical over mundane clearly tempted to touch it from the way her hand moves before sheepishly remembers he is in fact still there. He watches it all unfold somewhat amused with his back pressed against one of the leather chairs and both hands slipped into the pockets of his hoodie not wanting to interrupt. Even the politest people _stare_ regardless of whether they meant to or not so keeping his left out of sight had become a quicker habit to deter it.

“Yeah don’t do boring round here, when I got the go ahead went and spiced it up a bit from the old look as it was a bit too uninviting for my tastes. _Anyway_ enough of me rambling away over nothing in particular, take you were in need of something or me perhaps?”

For some reason that gives her another look of worry though it is quickly schooled under a more self-assured expression even though the words decide to tumble out far more like the former.

“Oh, um sorry, Douxie. I had a question I wanted to ask you if I could please?”

Odd, he doesn’t remember telling her what his name was, just that terrible nickname that gets tossed around a lot.

“Sure? It’s pretty quiet right now and a break won’t exactly kill me, fire away.”

“Okay this is going to sound super strange and out of the blue but does the name Morgana le Fey happen to mean anything to you at all?”

Given the circumstances recently he was expecting this one to come up sooner or later and it’s an easy enough to answer with the appropriate amount of vague truth without appearing too obtuse.

“Hmn, _we-ell_ from some of the stories I’ve heard apparently she lived in Camelot which was ruled by her brother and was most famous for turning on the King and bringing about the fall of the entire kingdom? Though course there’s the whole victors write the history thing so who knows,” he says with a simple shrug.

“Lot of legends centring round that direction and everyone picks their favourites or who gets to be good men of virtue and whatnot. Why’d ask?”

From the way her mouth tightens it must not have been the reaction she had been expecting nor from how fingers have begun to fidget with the strap of her backpack, weight shifting from one foot to the other. It was easy enough to tell that she didn’t really _want_ to push this any further but something was stopping the teen from ducking completely out of whatever this interrogation was supposed to be for kinda like having a thought that would not be stopped without an answer for it.

“There’s something else as well that I’d like to show you too, if I could? But it might be a bit awkward if somebody came in trying to explain… I wouldn’t want to cause you any problems.”

“Not a problem, Arch?”

A furry head suddenly appears above the shelves behind him with a _prrt_ ed sound of acknowledgement from where he had ever so shamelessly eavesdropping with an attentive ear as he had a tendency of doing to if there was anything interesting that might be happening. It was perhaps a _bit_ obnoxious to ask while he was without glasses to meander his way down, across the sill and then upwards again to bat the sign across to closed but given _how_ she had asked it seemed far wiser to allow Archie to be known about if any of this decided to take a bad turn. There was no true way of knowing how much she knew beyond the obvious and given the recent confirmation of ties with the little Trollhunting group caution seemed the far wiser course to take. With a quiet thanks he scoops up his familiar from the precarious balance on the door and the pair of them retreat behind the counter where it’ll be far easier to give him attention without looking too rude to their current guest. The confused look between the door and where they now are tugs another small but genuine smile on his lips though pointedly ignored by the cat who ceremoniously sprawls when allowed back onto paws.

“Hey did your cat just…?”

“Not something you’re used to seeing I take? Some react to training better than others and he just _loves_ all the compliments it earns. Wouldn’t know where I’d be without him to be honest he’s been a big help with various things sides from the more obvious ones I deal with.” Leaning on his left elbow and with his right hand already immersed in fluff his tone is soft and appreciative, eyes flicking down a moment with fondness before back up to Claire who has covered her mouth with face crinkling in purest delight.

“Sides what’s a book shop without a proper mascot to charm the customers with, yeah? The modern places don’t know what they’re missing out on.”

The giggling remains light and airy marred only by the sounds of a zip being yanked down followed by contents being shuffled about for something in particular with vague grumblings about it not immediately coming to hand. Once grabbed he manages to catch a glimpse of tarnished metal before it is hidden between her palms in a poor attempt to hide it away from sight and the clumsiness is somewhat hearting in how these days perfecting the trick of concealment are barely needed compared to when he’d been around Claire’s age.

“He _does_ look pretty cute though won’t your boss get mad about you closing out the blue? I don’t want you to get in any trouble on my behalf given I did barge in here.”

 _Heh_ , he could almost swear Archie laughed as it is certainly exceedingly difficult to keep a straight face himself with such a fake answer that he follows up with making sure to gesture in all the right places for proper emphasis to make for a better cover.

“Eeeeh it’s kinda a weird situation if I’m honest? Here _does_ technically have somebody who owns the place outright but as nobody has seen them for ages I went and swept in to stop them tearing it down after I took a bit of a shine to it myself. The guy is free to take it back if he wants but nothing has happened so far and if anybody asks I have all the paperwork in my name anyway so.”

“That does sounds a bit weird to me but okay. Anyway the thing is-” The Skathe-Hrün bursts into dull uncharged life from her hand and is twirled around like it’s little more than a toy baton than a Master wizard’s staff. It makes his teeth grit and for a moment his eyes narrow but Douxie manages to reign back the ire that surges by swiftly stamping it back down before anything can show. She’s a child! She wouldn’t really _know_ how precious such a thing really is and unfortunately he still has to play the role of the ignorant for the greater good and all that boring stuff for one more reason than the usual fare.

“-I wondered if you recognised this at all?”

_Yes_

A hand is held under his chin as if contemplating the weapon that is now being stood to attention with an accompanying hum in an attempt to buy extra time for the right appearance to answer her with. Oh but the temptation is there, one that says to find an excuse to reach out, to _touch_ , coming from a stupid thought that would be better off staying buried because Gods over 900 and he’s getting all sentimental still because it’s something real and it’s **hers**. Might explain the faintest rumble of a purr with gold cautiously watching his every move now and how he has now gained a pen to idly fiddle about with thanks to the better part of his subconscious wanting to help.

“Quite a fancy cosplay prop you got there didn’t know they could be made to do anything like that! Not sure what the relevance is meant to be though? I’m really sorry hope I’m not being too frustrating with not being able to give you a useful answer to anything you’ve been asking.”

The sections around the guard darkening give her unvoiced thoughts away far too easy and that gives rise to the rather terrifying idea that her own gift might be in the _Shadowmancy_ art from how easily it reacts while remaining restrained enough to not bleed any further along. But Claire only flagged up recently as possibly magical how on earth had they managed to keep all this under the radar given how volatile it can be in even trained hands? Silently he curses. Nothing was adding up other than a rapidly developing suspicion that her white streak might _not_ be a simple dye job after all but _something_ had already gone wrong down the line and it takes everything he’s got to not let onto how his internal thought process is screaming. The creaks from his left are missed but not by his familiar who carefully manoeuvres even closer.

In comparison however the teen simply takes a deep breath and lets it out again plastering on the sweetest expression that showed politics truly can be found in blood as though he’d gone and handed over the world without even realising he’d done it. The weapon is given such a loving gentle pat as the paler colour returns that is a little disturbing to be honest and it is not helping his own attempts for maintaining control.

“No no you’re fine! See I have heard it’s a pretty old design actually, like when I was doing some research it might have even come from the time of **_Merlin_** if he was real! It’s amazing what you can find on the internet when you want cool stuff to go LARPing with that’s a bit more out there than the obvious.”

**_C R A C K_ **

“ _Merow_!”

The sound of Archie is what manages to snap the wizard out of his blank trance he’d stumbled into and it leaves him blinking in confusion unable to understand what was wrong all of a sudden. It takes even longer than that to realise both cat and guest are staring at him, or more precisely, at _what_ had been gradually crushed until it turned into splinters between his fingers the very second that wretched name had been uttered. With an annoyed sigh the hand unclenches allowing the fragments drop to the counter leaving behind stains of blue ink while being ever so appreciative for the warm body who pushes his way under his other arm to comfort with steady while he rubs against his chest. He **hates** how it never seems to be getting any better, of how the old man manages haunt his life even now and he’s not ashamed at all of how he tugs Archie even closer while closing his eyes uncaring for how it might look on the outside. He just… Needs a moment. Please.

_Give yourself chance to breathe - Count to ten and it will pass – Okay, now continue_

“Really sorry about that. Ugh you’d think I would be used to the strength in it by now but the lack of feeling really messes me up sometimes. Didn’t scare you did I?” He really does sound regretful though it takes a little longer before he dares behold the resulting fallout only to discover that she was now on the other side of the counter, chewing her lip in worry trapped between not wanting to overstep any personal boundaries and offering at least something herself. It’s rather sweet in a way but it’s not her problem to be dealing with and he’s far keener to wave her off the idea.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Yep no worries! Guess I’m a bit more tired than I thought. Other reason I’ve got the furball here honestly he’s a good reminder if I might be overdoing it because worrying about rent makes workaholics out of _anybody_ lemme tell you I don’t recommend it.”

The fact she looks completely unconvinced doesn’t come as a surprise with an excuse so weak but his brains too fried to come up with anything better and he’s blatantly keeping Archie pressed against him like a protective ward. It’s annoying though this wasn’t even a proper panic attack, more stupidly spooking himself like an idiot, but somehow having him there slowly forces his heart back into a steadier rhythm that alone it feels utterly incapable of.

“Okay… I, I guess I’ll see you at the Battle of the Bands then?” She asks loaded with concern even still but willing to let him be it seems, good. It’s only then he notices that the Skathe-Hrün is no longer in sight and absently he wonders if she mistook that for the cause.

“Thanks so much for indulging me by the way I do really appreciate it.”

“Hey not a problem always happy to help! If you ever looking for a book can’t guarantee we’ve got it but certainly can give it my best shot _particularly_ for people with clearly great taste in music~ Hope catching me on an off day doesn’t make too bad an impression.” He answers back with a grin and giving one of his trademark salutes. It’s taking every bit of concentration he’s got left to stop his voice sounding brittle or fake as it feels to force those words out. Hopefully it’s not showing.

Despite another innocent look thrown his way Douxie won’t even pretend that the very second the door closes he let out a groan slumping against the counter until his forehead is left pressed against it and one arm lifted high enough to avoid crushing Archie on the descent. It’s an old song and dance between them sadly and one all too common when something comes along to send him crashing down.

“Ugh well that’s all just ruddy fantastic can’t have good news for five minutes can we,” is grumbled sourly while the precious heat source slinks away. With another huffed noise there is a vague grab for his phone until he gets it then he tilts his head to the left so he can look at the screen without being forced to stand up properly. He might have gone down a little bit further despite the discomfort it causes to his knees in such a weird position by the time his contact list is up but he has decided to live here for the time being thanks.

“Think we’re gonna have to keep tabs on this one case they connect any more dots. Mean at least we already knew she had the thing beforehand but I figured Morgana would keep it if she got kicked out again buuut apparently not and I’ve probably just given her the entire fete for whatever she was after in the first place given my little episode there. Can today hurry up and be over already I’ve had enough and we’re not meant to close for another two.”

There is a polite noise of agreement from the feline who strolls around to eye what he’s up to. After giving his head a gentle pat with a paw, glasses are put back into place and are given a firm adjustment while the text is being composed with frequent auto-correct fixes.

“A rather strange way of ‘keeping tabs’ if you’re sending _them_ a message, don’t you think?”

“I still have her old Shadowmancy journals buried somewhere unless they got borrowed for the library and the whole body snatch thing has been bugging me because it shouldn’t be possible far as I know. Claire coming here was not a coincidence and I’d like to know what exactly we’re meant to be dealing with. Sides, we’ll be what a few days max? Can’t imagine what chaos a bunch of kids can start causing in that time and I’m waaay overdue some time off if I’m getting this twitchy. I’ll tell Zoe something went and came up.”

Another lie, or at least one close enough to it to bite. He really hated doing it, the words always felt like acid but… How exactly are you supposed to broach the subject that your _guardians_ (Now down to two, a fact which still hung bitter) are beyond the title of even wizard? It was the last big secret even she hadn’t managed to prise out of him yet and it was the one that terrified him the most of what the reaction would be not to mention how _they_ would too. Subtlety was not something either mastered particularly well if anything was outside their comfort zones which leaves it unnervingly unpredictable how everything might end up going. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst as ever and he had every intention to do that with the extra spanner in the works the latest witch to Arcadia had unintentionally brought about.

“Oh how truly noble of you to leave the coven all on their own to hold the fort without telling them what they need to be concerned with.” Fur remains unruffled by the half-hearted glare shot his way.

“Look I promise to talk to them _after_ this mess gets sorted out alright? You know how much I hate having to keep fobbing her off with all this but it’s not gonna turn into another dragged out thing like my hand this time _I swear_. Lemme enjoy the selfish bonus that if I’m physically there neither of them can text me at 4am asking what I think to a new artist they found out about because their timing between the graveyard hours or spamming me on date nights of late is slowly driving me up the wall and back down the other side.”

Hitting send the phone flops out of his fingers and Douxie lets out another sigh already knowing what the response is bound to be. He starts to prod one of the smaller pieces of broken plastic sitting near his nose that feels to be there purely to taunt him with it’s very existence to distract from his ill thoughts.

“Fuzzbuckets, _I really liked that pen too_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can likely surmise, the encounter at Benoit's went slightly differently here...
> 
> ~
> 
> I was chatting to a friend because I keep listening to [Revenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwP4tOZahAc) sung by Douxie's VA and one single comment set me off on a path of making another AU because I have no self control I'm so sorry. 
> 
> A thank you also to [Tascheter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tascheter/pseuds/tascheter) and [Charliemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings) who keep somehow putting up with my tangent rambling with shameless encouragement.


	2. The perfect bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how did Douxie end up with the Arcane Order? From Nari's perspective this is what happened but her version might not _quite_ line up with what he remembers...
> 
> Small warning for Nari (And later the others) who talk about humans in a very depersonalised way which is heavily based on how the Order spoke to Morgana at first, despite having the most knowledge of humans there are holes there. Things will improve thankfully.

Humans. Of all things that have come to be _surely_ they are some of the world’s strangest children? Learning, creating and even becoming within barely a blink that flittered aimlessly akin to mayflies yet in the very same breath seek out somewhere new to shelter or hunting for food to fill their endless stomachs. Their hands never sit idle for long either, always tampering with this and that until even what nature provides them with was no longer enough to sate their needs swiftly moving on to seek some form of replacement for those precious gifts with designs of their own. All of this truly puzzled her, did they somehow prefer the idea of conquest and subjection over the harmony and balance they once had done? It often felt as so thus as the embodiment of the Eternal Forest Nari had decided to observe and see what would happen next hoping to satisfy her endless curiosity with the tantalising potential of answers.

Upon a day that had been spent simply basking in the filtering sun word was brought upon the backs of delicate feathers that they had deemed this little patch _The Wild Woods_ completely disregarding the true name as though unable to hear the song for themselves. Indeed, they even claimed this was a **cursed** place because their horses dare not tread past the borders no matter what they tried. Did they not know their ancestors could see the magic within the air? Their senses had never dulled in their youth and it _surely_ could not have been too much to think that they simply had no desire to walk straight into a predatory den. Despite this the lost of these people who wandered a little too far she may help guide true if her mood was one of generosity but more often than not they clanked about in gleaming coats carrying sharp things in their hands and stomped on the homes of those who were very small. She did not like these ones very much, the noises were always so loud, shouty and ever so demanding and they could never leave fast enough. Clumsy things that they are, even the trolls that hunted were more careful and they stood so tall!

There were also the ones who she came to learn were called _children_. Ah sometimes even they too would roam past the borders filled with such laughter and carried their innocence proudly, always wanting to marvel at all the colours while they ran through roots and branch knowing not of fear. She loved watching them play while remaining hidden amongst the mushrooms or badger setts, in other times she would perch in plain sight meaning that if they looked hard enough for gold amongst the leaves they could even catch a glimpse. Rarer still would be the very **special** ones with kind eyes who would offer their names with wide smiles asking if she would like to join their games too. These she would reward with garlands for being filled with as much wonder for the world her own, show them the old fox trails that held the best secrets all the while leading them away from any dangerous beasts who could potentially do them harm.

She _had_ noticed that these children seemed to grow as fast as bulbs in their first spring! Little sprouts getting more and more gangly from the knees before her very eyes and there seemed to be a pattern in how their visits started to become sparse until they stop coming altogether when this started to show again and again and never knew quite what she had done to cause it. Was it the bigness that drove them all away? Perhaps not, some disappeared _long_ before their fingertips could even reach her antlers though it made her no less despondent when no longer able to present them with what the boars had rooted out from the earth after the recent rains passed. She remembers all their heart names though, so very many of them and oh how would have liked to see what other wonders that grow here of that she is very certain, if only they would just come back…

Another unusual thing she could come across would be how woven baskets or things wrapped in cloth with the prettiest colours, or even _shiny_ ones, appearing in her favourite spots with a note buried in their folds. After slowly managing to piece together what the little of the jumble of symbols meant and they often said of a thank you for her protection which did not make very much sense, she simply watched over this little patch from time to time so whatever could she be protecting and from whom? Really! She would half suspect somebody was deciding to play a trick on her were the contents not so generous with things that glistened and what she believed was called _food_ …? If there were no visitors to explain then Nari would try and share with whatever would take her offerings or copied the squirrels in hiding them to show her siblings when the colds or warmth hinted at their oncoming arrival. Some of these gifts changed into ever so odd colours of whites and blues as they slowly disappeared before her eyes in a sea of fluffiness. She liked those ones very much and often retrieved them to admire what she could only describe as a very different form of life in the best light. Not all of them bloomed like these though, some were very hard and sat in her palm feeling as eternal as she in how unchanging they were thus the little stash of circles would grow bountiful in the holes of trees that the birds no longer needed and often forgotten where they had been left unless they jingled in the wind much like how a chime.

This was how life simply often was within this humble cradle of magic so very much like her other beloved haunts. All of these held so much importance where the breeze would bring a sense of newness and every visit would feel as enchanting as the last regardless of whether she was here for little more than a season or long enough for memories to entrench beyond a mere flicker. Centuries must have passed like this as much on whimsy as they did by the obligations to the world beyond but she felt content with her lot all the same.

Change comes for one and all eventually however and there was a moment where things felt _different_ in the continuous sea that began as many had done before them. This one was through three children who chased one another with gleeful abandon and were very mindful, caring for whatever they found and wore colours rarely seen beyond the baskets thus easily catching her attention whenever they strayed. Oh how they danced with the fae making sure to bow at all the correct times, climbed until their arms tired, jumped into the waters and scarcely appeared when it was cold yet would be back again with the warmth much to her delight. On one occasion they carved something at the base of a trunk and she forgave them for not knowing how impolite such a thing was, instead choosing to soothe the hurt and ills away so that it may continue to grow mighty and strong in the years to come with her blessing.

It was why after many of their visits she decided to reveal herself to two of them with hands filled with some of the hoard that might be of interest. The third one though didn’t like the idea shoving the nearest one away brandishing a stick while hissing curses and it startles her enough to stumble back over a rune stone. Their eyes met briefly but there was no apology held there for what it had done so she fled for the trees deciding in that same moment that it would be simply _impossible_ to like that one very much and the company it kept could not be any better if it acted like that! Her heart was far too gentle to truly punish as tempting as it might have been but she would remember what had been done. The three of them would **no longer be** **welcome here** nor find their fortunes, all the trees and creatures who called this place home would know this vow and remember for as long as they existed.

More wanderers from beyond the home of wisps came once more to her fingers and spoke of how the world of people had now chosen to no longer allow the children to come visit soon after that though she did not believe such tales at first, after all there would _always_ be a time of dormancy where like seeds they would spread their roots wide ready to grow before they were ready to make an appearance anew. She eagerly awaited while busying herself with duties beyond her harmless indulgences but as time continued to pass in a way that was perceivable even to her it brought no joy nor surprise in the form of any brand-new faces eager to explore and she was unsure what to make of such a thing. Did magic no longer fascinate them as it once had? Were they all replaced with big ones who walked with only fear or anger in their eyes? She did not like that idea. Perhaps the others would have some insight from their own studies and they could provide in answer to the problem, it _had_ been ever so long since she went to them instead of the visits they made to her... Perhaps she too needed to return to her roots and emerge somewhere fresh. Yes, that would do.

It would take many rises of both sun and moon until all the farewells would be bid with thank yous for their help and company before she could be satisfied that not one had been missed. The Wild Wood lost it’s guardian and friend with her departure and would remain so for some years to come until the advent of a particular wizard coming into the area would seek her return from the jungled swelter she had been frolicking amongst when the word came.

~~~

Now, because Nari belonged everywhere and nowhere it meant that through magic it was barely a beat to once more return to one of her _favourites_ and oh and how the leaves did shimmer in greeting and flowers open in her wake it was such a delightful welcome to have! She simply could not help running across path, root and branch with arms held as wide as her eyes were open in the excitement of wanting discover anything she might have missed such as the gossip carried by the gossamer or the chance to play a game of seek with her caches to see if any had remained fair. From there she bounced this way and that beholding all the fresh fawns nestled in the grass though it was rather worrisome how there was so many more trolls wandering the shadows even though they remained oblivious to her presence as ever. Perhaps they planned to go on the move and lacked the tunnels to remain in secret? Yes that is what it might be and it would not be the first time they banded together before moving on mass to a new location. It was the _time_ they were out that struck as particularly odd however: It is daylight.

Truly none of this is of any grand concern they may do as they wish after all but the difference in _how_ they act is just enough that she decides to keep a few more tabs than she would normally care to. Some carried around long sticks or were covered in armour much like a beetle, another wore bones with jutted crystals down their back and then there was the half blind one that tickled her nose every time she sensed them nearby. Perhaps it was wise the children would not come for now because there would be far too many to hide from.

Their appearances waxed and waned as the weeks pass and the temptation to play a little trick on a handful grows too much to ignore thus she gives them a glow of dragonfly wings that would flit past their eyes and tempt them into following. The forbidden light grabs their attention leading them astray through the ancient trees before vanishing in a poof of sparkles and she watches their utter confusion at where they’d been led to while giggling away well out of sight. They were no _child_ but they amused her all the same and acted as a good reminder to not think themselves as lord of these woods! She did feel a little bad for the one that had stepped into a bog but _only_ because the upset scared creatures away with all the noises they made. They should have watched their feet as much as their eyes and perhaps would learn that lesson now! Every whelp of theirs knew, did they somehow forget this when they became bigger? Silly things. It doesn’t make her leave them be though, far from it as they could entertain until something else could come along and grab her attentions away though this would come far sooner than even she could have expected.

It is during the quiet of one particular afternoon that a burst of magic catches her notice and stains her perception with ink before disappearing as fast as it came leaving behind a shallowness and it piques her curiosity as to what it might be. Was it a gift? Had the shadow who sneaks in and away on the very wind come back with something new for her to behold? Oh, perhaps she might yet catch who used to leave them for her to find! Hands are quickly shaken free of the damp caused by poking at freshly hatched tadpoles where she was making them dance and off she races away towards where the feeling had been while nature reflects her joy by bursting in vibrant colour with each and every step.

As Nari gets closer she begins to slow until it forces her to drop into a low crouch that is able to creep easier upon the unsuspecting not wanting to spook it lest it fled before she could get a proper look. Within a few more skittering strides it suddenly strikes that there is in fact _two_ things there that are huddled close, one of them is _magical_ without a doubt while the other, hm. There was something about it but the overwhelming distress and fear from both pours like waves stops her from being certain. Debating her options for the best potential vantage point she chooses to go with height scuttling up the nearest trunk for a clearer view wondering what other new unidentifiable items might have been left for her to find today.

From here she can tell that one is a raven-haired human sitting amongst thick roots cradling an arm to it’s chest with knees drawn and magic shaped like a cat placing gentle paws on it’s cheeks. They know one another from how they seem to be trying to encourage it to breathe slower than the harsh stutters it is and the face has a shimmer to it, perhaps that is the cause of the sadness she feels? A mouth moves but she cannot quite make anything out in an attempt to understand. It looked a bit like one of the well sprouted children too but from the way they act surely they are not here by choice and do not look to have walked here if it is acting quite like this. It does not appear to be like any of the bad ones and it _clearly_ has the trust of the other, a worthy enough reason to intervene perhaps. Not directly of course, they will have to prove deserving first, but enough to want to guide them somewhere safer like times since past.

From her hiding spot she watches to see if anything else will happen and when it does not a butterfly coloured emerald appears upon her fingertips aglow. After testing wings for a beat then another four it departs for the chosen quarry until it settles upon a bewildered brow watched by both while it waits to ensure both noticed the new presence and were reassured by how harmless it was. These little wisps act far more leisurely than her dragonflies and all the better to coax this one into following where she directs if it would simply get on it’s feet! So with a little impatience she twirls a finger to make it lift off and swirl around their heads where one eyes it suspiciously but the other appears in such a dazed entrancement enough to _want_ to try and touch it much like the small ones. They seem to whisper furiously between one yet hazel focuses only on one thing. 

When the cat is gently encouraged onto a shoulder with uncomfortably stiff movements and after it very nearly tumbles when trying to stand she realises that there’s something missing on that hidden arm, a _whole_ something in fact wearing a blue too bright and shaped too perfect. It must have fled what hurt it and came here hoping for safety away from the humans which made little sense but it piques her interest enough to oblige the wish and encourage it to follow one half staggered step at a time even deeper into the so-called Wild Woods and far away from wherever it had chosen to abandon.

Now this was a very **special** meeting spot that the butterfly hovers above choosing to take them no further and where the human finally collapses curling onto it’s side panting hard and plain unwilling to go any further. Their presumed little guardian lands neatly keeping their tail touching it’s arm though still ever so suspicious if it would do anything else. The sadness begins to well once more from the fallen though now it is tinged with exhaustion and shine slowly infecting them from how they are now burying themselves into it’s arms and joining the misery. She frowns with confusion; did it not feel safe here where the roots and rock have created a shrine that is kind to all elements? Nobody could come without permission, not even the trolls could find it no matter how hard they tried! Neither must be able to tell… What a pity.

“Nothing is here you know, just me. Do I really look so fierce?” comes her voice from where she is perched high above them, the same that gestures for her ward to return to her awaiting palms where it dissolves into a burst of colour. There is then an attempt to growl as if to provoke a proper comparison before breaking out into fit of giggles receiving only bewilderment in return.

“What brings you to this sanctuary beyond a little one’s aid? People do not visit these trees anymore, I thought it had been forgotten about except the ones who makes lots of noise.”

Whatever the initial answer there is goes unheard because _oh_ they are wearing little round things on their face! They seem to catch the light when they seem to defer to the one currently looking very strange sprawled on the ground like that and she absently wonders what they are. It must be one of the _good_ humans if they give the little beast gifts like that and how they in turn are refusing to leave it’s side which only reassures this decision as being the right one to take. They crawl out of it’s grip gingerly before speaking.

“Please forgive our intrusion and while we do not know where _here_ is specifically, we still thank you for your guidance.” They bow low on four paws with ears tuned to both her and the other one who barely seems there beyond physically.

“As it stands Camelot is no longer safe for any being of magic, even a supposed **Master** now turns on their apprentices with a drawn sword.”

She cocks her head to one side to give the words some proper thought. Camelot, yes that is the name of the human place near the fringes of the younger roots? Something of finery for themselves in an attempt to feel more mightier than they are and _that_ must be where he’s hiding using the title Master surely. How adorable he must be wanting to feel that same importance too yet hurt this one and ah, _that_ must be why. The word sword was well known from the shouts of many though to harm someone so young? Well frankly she could only feel pity for it surely it could not have done anything to _deserve_ such a fate from someone who once claimed the virtues of his race, the proof speaks otherwise and loudly.

When they become preoccupied by licking the face of it she begins to carefully makes her way closer on all fours like they do hoping it will be a bit less unsettling. Her patience is far longer than any hunter and is nothing to wait until her presence is realised and she only laughs lightly when they bristle their fur in surprise when they finally do.

“I think it’s strength would be _far_ better inside than on the outside. If you would allow me to I can help with that,” she offers gesturing to the person question.

The cat seems rather unsure at the idea of letting anyone near it but they seem to decide she means no harm from how with the greatest of care they begin to gently coax it from how it had curled up like an aggravated beetle with gentle words of reassurance and saying that it could rest soon. While it takes a bit of doing, slowly but sure the human ends up in a sitting position revealing a face still stained with hitches of breath that while pained and incredibly exhausted it is too is wary despite a paw patting a knee. She can see smudged red on the arm near the missing and the shallow indents of something that had once rested there too that now did not. The sadness continues to prevail if now mixed with a confused bitterness, it seemed to have barely a mind of it’s own from how how only after glancing to it’s companion once more does it finally offer the maimed arm still without a single word said.

“I am hoping it does not offend you that I am speaking on his behalf,” they pipe up while her own hands manoeuvre carefully around the stump ensuring not to touch the flesh while observing the magic holding there. It is such a rudimentary thing likely cast in a panic to stop something from happening though she can also sense how much of a drain on it’s reserves that are already in flux with it’s emotional state it is proving. Her own should be much more stable and far less likely to fail, yes this will be an easy enough task to replace.

“Should it?” Changing it from the blue into her own colour consumes most of her attention though while she does this one of the words is tested on her tongue. It didn’t _taste_ like a name perhaps they used it like she did towards Skrael? How interesting that would be! Perhaps it is not quite an _it_ after all… Hm, something else to ponder over.

There is a thoughtful sound from one along with an odd vibrating sensation that she does not quite recognise and a quick glance reveals that they are now in it’s lap standing tall enough to gently nuzzle the side of it’s face while the remaining hand continues to fidget away at nothing. It is solely focusing on the animal now without the unusual intensity it had been doing towards her if only for a few moments.

“I _know_ you are worried but she bought us time and we cannot make light of her decision to give us this chance to escape. When she comes, _which she will_ , we can start to plan what to do from there alright? We will be okay, I promise you,” they say as the last of the seal’s tendrils fall into place. Deciding to give them a little more space she backs away a step or two then sits on haunches puzzled by how that limb has not yet been pulled away. Either it trusts too much _or_ it’s attention span is far too short, however did it survive until now?

“For _now_ however you need to rest while we are still able to I know the… _excitement_ …of it all is has already worn off, this is likely the safest spot that can be found and such kindness should not be wasted, should it?”

A short pause while this is processed occurs before a nod of agreement and a mildly stifled yawn emphasising the point all on it’s own causing a little embarrassed red. They blink with the sudden realisation about their arm as though only just remembering and pull it back against their chest giving her a look of appreciation for her efforts and well it certainly seemed to know manners, that was rather nice given the last ones who came here. Neither say anything however as though expecting something _else_ from her and oh, oh! It would make sense if it needed to sleep after something like that, it certainly kept acting like it needed to, but a promise like that is beyond her ability to give alone.

“I am afraid I may pledge nothing further until I speak with the others, will you stay here while I do?”

“Of course, he is in no condition to be moving and even if it is only temporary this is more than we can ask for. You have our complete gratitude, truly.”

She gives them a gentle pat on the head hoping they can understand the gesture before darting for the higher ground again thinking it wiser to talk to them sooner than later. Though hm, perhaps it would appreciate some of her collections of cloths that have survived the absence in the meanwhile? Animals like to nest in comfort to rest, surely a human cannot be all that different. Yes, they can wait a few minutes more for that this one deserves it after such a trial.

~~~

Whenever a summons is made the response from the others will always swift for it is like a lit beacon in the night where everything will be put aside to respond with the knowing that it will never be made lightly. Nari knew they would likely be _upset_ to find a human here even if it is one accompanied which is precisely why her chosen spot looks over the pair who are now curled round one another once more with the thing she believes is called a blanket laid over to make it clear where she stood on the matter. It would be an uphill battle from the outset but she is determined to make them see sense in the idea their words had sparked and not think that she only wanted to help it out of softness or pity because while the sadness hurt her chest even she had to be realistic of it’s chances. In a sense this could be taken as a test to find out if this concept of family meant as much to humans as they claimed or would it be left to wither? It was curious and she ever was about so many things in this world.

Perhaps however even she was a little naïve in how against it even being here they would be and it was only the raising of her own staff that made them listen to her words instead of simply ignoring them or at least hesitate. It was **something** she could work with at least and so she shall.

“You wish for us to spare it from it’s fate?” Skrael hisses softly with amusement and presently hovering to her right to take a gander at her latest find though he does not push past where her arm is held.

“There’s so many of them what is another lost.”

“No, I wish to give it a chance to live,” she answers back refusing to let her eyes leave the tallest who has yet to say a single word since their arrival.

“There is a creature with it, do you not sense their magic? They protect it so _fiercely_ and their souls are bound even wearing the mark! It is not simply one of _them_ , it’s path already crossed into ours.”

“Then you will need a more convincing argument, Nari.” Eyes clack forward matching the penetrating gaze from the eye sockets of their favoured.

“Your desire to spare it or not does not change the fact it does not _belong_ here any more than the one who chose to side with one of _them_ in the first place. Their kind taint enough of the world with their existence and yet you keep insisting on playing with them despite their persistent desire to reward you with only their _spite_.”

“It has been hurt so badly yet it still worries more for who was left behind than what will happen to it now. They said apprentice _s_ , Bellroc. Plural.”

This manages to catch Skrael’s interest from the way he now slips beyond her to hover around her other shoulder indicating where his own opinion was swaying from a long hummed sound leaving a distinct chill in the air light as the freshest snow.

“Another apprentice? _That_ would be a rather interesting turn, I never took him as one for fledglings yet it is clear he’s been busy since his little departure from us.”

“They seemed to think the other one would come for them and soon, they did not feel to be lying.”

“An able body now or one for the future… Either would be a useful voice where we cannot be. Her suggestion does have merit, Bellroc, you have to admit.”

Their head cocks to one side akin to a bird as they ponder over the words, as the eldest they always had the final say on all matters but they did at least endeavour to hear the others out first if a decision needed to be made. They are impossible to read when their face cannot be seen but there are still the little signs for those more canny such as the way their staff is gripped and a huff of annoyance suggesting that there might be grudging agreement and there is quite likely a smirk from Skrael because of it. She dares not check just in case it may be taken wrongly.

“It is **not** to interfere nor will it be _coddled_ any more than you already have; our task first and foremost is to our eternal watch not catering to the whims of a misfortunate child. It best hope their saviour comes a second time and swiftly, the air is changing and preparations must be made lest we miss the opportunity for a course correction,” they state calmly. It is honestly better than she could have hoped for and flashes a thankful grin gesturing for them to join the unexpected vigil here at the edges. The roll of eyes are unmissable by both though they still come to stand with the rest of the Order regardless as a united front.

“Whether it lives or rots is on their head now, let it hope their faith was not misguided.

“Indeed, I suppose there are less miserable ways to die than in your sleep. Even you cannot be against such a mercy, Nari.”

She says nothing and simply wills for whoever it is to come knowing it will be towards a baited trap yet still hoping that it would be sooner than an arbitrarily decided deadline that would seal it’s fate if it did not. As it was it turned out his faith was well placed much to the youngest’s delight, his saviour would come with her skirts torn and expression frantic as though she had run the entire distance instead of using the raw emotions the fallout had caused to fuel a portal that tried vainly to connect with the missing boy but was beyond a ward it could reach. She is left to call two names neither would hear and it is there the perfect moment was sensed for the three made their move under the guise of a humble need while offering a gift to this spurned apprentice coloured gold to match that of her own magic. This would come with a chance to make things right in the weeks to come and fix what a former mentor and zealous brother had upset. _Do this_ , she was told, _and we will pledge on our existence as the guardians of the balance that he_ (It was a _he_ she now realised) _will be kept safe until she could return victorious_. _Our word is law and bound_.

The answer to this came easily with barely a need to think it over first, after all there was no turning back now, not for any of them. They told her that for now he needed to rest but as her next reward for taking this path she will be allowed to see him, soon, and in the meantime that he was where none of their pursuers could find no matter what tricks they attempted to employ. With those reassurances her name is freely given and in earnest and it was that of _Morgana Le Fey_ , the adoptive sister and former royal sibling of the Kingdom of Camelot who would soon become the Champion for all magic kind with the means to take her own revenge and from those ashes create a world where somebody like Hisirdoux Casperan would **never** have to suffer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I think it's a sign, maybe one that we'll be okay._


End file.
